Next Time, Be Ready
by Therandomer5000
Summary: Oneshot. The boys sit on a rooftop wondering what the events of tonight mean for their family. I still suck at summaries. R&R x


**Hey guys, here's another little fic! Enjoy x**

* * *

**Next Time, Be Ready**

The turtles were sitting together on the cold empty rooftop, below them the police and firefighters were gathered round a building which was currently being consumed by the red and orange flames. The boys had no fear they would be seen due to the sheets of smoke rising from the smouldering fire. They were blackened by the soot from their earlier rescue mission, each wheezing slightly from breathing in the smoke.

They knew they should move but they had to ensure everyone was out first.

"Thank you! Thank you!" A woman below gushed as she hugged the firefighter holding her dog in his arms, the wretched thing was shaking like a leaf as its eyes darted about.

"No problem, Miss" The firefighter grunted as he gently placed the dog back on its feet "Just doing my job"

"We never get thanked" Michelangelo didn't look at his brothers as he spoke in a hushed voice watching the scene below. "We saved some of those people too!"

"We don't deserve one considering one of us started the damn fire in the first place" Raph growled sending a side glance at his second youngest brother. Donnie flinched but still didn't look away.

"It's not his fault" Leonardo frowned, "The Kraang caused this"

"Yeah because they were after us" Raph shook his head, "If anyone down there's hurt… It's on us"

"Raph's right" Donnie shifted slightly, "It's on me… I couldn't get the Kraang off my tail, I let them shepherd me into the building… and because I dodged their laser, they hit the gas tank."

"And you should've dodged" Leo nodded as he looked over at his brothers, "You could've been killed otherwise, we shouldn't have let them crowd you like that… We should've known how many Kraang there were, but we were to busy showing off our skills fighting our own individual enemies and fooling around to realise there were more of them attacking you"

"Which raises the question" Raphael nodded sternly, "Why were they attacking you?"

"I don't know" Donnie admits with a shrug, "I was doing the same as you guys! Just fighting one bot then suddenly there were ten joining in, I just assumed you guys were experiencing the same thing"

"Why did they force you into the building though?" Mikey asked,

"Small space" Donnie suggested, "Harder for me to use my Bo Staff effectively to take them out"

"Which tells us what we want to know" Leo stands up and crosses his arms, "This wasn't an attempted capture. They wanted you dead and they weren't messing around. No risking using just one bot, they sent enough to try and ensure the task was done"

"Still failed though!" Mikey grins as he and his other two brother stand with their leader. Raph scowls at Mikey and hits him over the head

"Not the point" Leo sighs as he looks at his surprisingly quiet genius brother, "They want Donatello dead, they failed this time but if they're serious then this won't be their last attempt"

"Why me though?" Donnie asks as he scratches his chin, "I mean, it's a little specific don't you think?"

"Simple" Raph smirks, "They can't kill me or Leo coz we're too strong and there's no point in targeting Mikey. He's not smart, strong or leader"

"Hey!" Mikey snaps as he glares at his brother, "I'm useful too!"

"Of course you are, Mikey" Donnie pats his little brother on the shell with a gentle smile, "Raph's just teasing"

Mikey smiles before sending another glare at Raph, said turtle gently punches Mikey on the shoulder with a good-natured grin.

"Raph might be right" Leo interrupts, "Donnie, they've seen what you can do. They know what you're capable of doing with their technology, they've seen metalhead and your retromutagen…"

"I guess" Donnie sighs as he looks back out at the smoke, the fire is finally down to its last embers.

"Well. We just gotta make sure we don't make anymore mistakes" Raph shrugs nonchalantly, but the brothers can see the concern in his eyes, "If they think we'll let 'em hurt Donnie then they're more stupid than Mikey"

Mikey rolls his eyes as his brother insults him yet again. Leonardo looks over at Donnie, he frowns at his brother's expression.

"You're not worried?" He asks in concern.

"Why should I be?" Donne smirks, "I've got two big brothers and a little brother fighting by my side, the Kraang can't touch me"

"They touched you tonight" Leo deadpans, Donnie smirk falls from his face and turns into a sombre frown.

"True" He nods, "What will be will be I guess, they'll succeed, or they'll fail but either way I'm not going down without a fight and I know you guys won't let me down"

Mikey sidesteps closer to his immediate older brother.

"We won't let them kill you Donnie!" Mikey promises, Donatello smiles down at him.

The brothers look down at the destroyed building once more as the firefighters' cheer, it's well and truly out now leaving nothing but ash and remains.

"Looks like all the people got out okay" Mikey smiles as the chatter rises from the pyjama clad humans below.

The brothers nod before turning away and running from the scene, it was time they ended their nightly patrol.

As they ran home however each of the brothers thought about the events of tonight and how it all could have ended very differently, they were glad to be returning home with a full team but feared for the future. Would four be cut down to three?

Only time would tell but the brothers knew they would have to be ready for that next attack.

They may not be so lucky next time.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review x**


End file.
